Ahmed Alawi
Occupying a government position in Trucial Abysmia is a short term job at best, considering the nation's volatility. However, his cunning, ability to motivate by carrot or stick, and general ability to prove himself invaluable to whomever he serves has made General Alawi a constant presence in Trucial Abysmia's military. Raised in a military family, Alawai, the third child of five, entered the military at age 17 and quickly proved his worth, gradually rising in ranks over the years. In the 1980s, General Alawi saw to it that Cobra forces were adequately armed and provided with adequate protections while they warred with G.I. Joe. A devout religious fundamentalist, he privately rejoiced when Sheikh Sheikh Saqr bin Mohammad al-Qassimi assumed the role of supreme leader of Trucial Abysmia in 2013. For years, he proudly servied under his Highness Sheikh Saud bin Saqr al Qasimi, but privately began concerns and reservations as Sheikh Saud began to pursue more moderate reforms in Trucial Abysmia, including investing more in health care and education (and less in military) as well as giving more rights for women. MUX History Though he privately voiced reservations about Sheikh Saud's moves toward a modernized Trucial Abysmia, General Alawi remained a loyal servant. He has overseen the monitoring, detention, and sometimes execution of the more vocal protesters of the al Qasimi family, oftentimes without the knowledge of Sheikh Saud. In 2012, Alawi was privately dismayed when he learned that Sheikh Saud would be opening up his country for free and fair elections in 2013. Afraid Trucial Abysmia would turn into more of a democracy than a theocracy, he has volunteered to give "civics" and "military" lessons to Sheikh Saud's son, Sheikh Mohammed, in hopes of preparing the inexperienced and arrogant prince for an eventual ascension to the throne. In private, Alawi views Sheikh Mohammed as spoiled, arrogant, and pampered - and unworthy of the title of supreme ruler because the young prince has not put in any military service to Trucial Abysmia. However, in Mohammed, he sees a person who will steer his country back into the traditions of Sheikh Saqr bin Mohammad al-Qassimi, where military strength and submission to a strict Muslim rule of law are bedrock pillars of a strong society, and where dissent is strongly suppressed. With Sheikh Mohammed's election to President of Trucial Abysmia in 2013, with the covert and overt help of General Alawai, Alawai's star is rising rapidly, and he has been mentioned as possible Prime Minister. Since Sheikh Mohammed's contested win, Alawi has volunteered to oversee the military branch of Trucial Abysmia's government. As part of his duties, Alawi oversaw the capture and torture of activist and failed presidential candidate Anwar Assan. After the EDC rescued Anwar Assan from Alawai's prisons, Alawi clashed with Cobra Commander over who was at fault for the rescue. Alawai and Cobra Commander have since repeatedly sparred over how many resources one should lend to the other. Generally, these debates have been for show as both figureheads routinely end up appeasing one another. Alawi took part in the 2016 Trucial Abysmia invasion of Benzheen, where he led the troops into battle and was almost killed. For his service he was named Trucial Abysmia's Minister of Defence. Logs 2012 * October 01 - "Open Elections" - Mohammed took the news rather well, considering. * October 08 - "Meetings in Trucial Abysmia" - Cobra Commander takes meetings with several high-level leaders in Trucial Abysmia. * October 15 - "Mohammed Is Cut Off" - Sheikh Saud tries to cut off his son's funding. * 10-29-2012 - General Alawi meets with Interrogator to discuss Cobra supporting Sheikh Mohammed's campaign in the upcoming elections. * November 19 - "Debate Debate" - General Alawi advises Sheikh Mohammed not to take part in the upcoming presidential debates. * December 18 - Debate Prep" - General Alawai tries to prepare Sheikh Mohammed for his presidential debate with Assan. 2013 * January 28 - "Debate" - Trucial Abysmia hosts its presidential debates. * February - "Hail To The Thief" - Sheikh Saud's call for open elections leads to an opportunity that will result in Cobra reestablishing their hold onto the country of Trucial Abysmia. In addition, the world gets a look at a new, arrogant, and possibly dangerous new leader. * February 25 - "The Commander and the General" - Cobra Commander discusses with General Alawi Cobra's alliance with Trucial Abysmia. * March 4 - "Royal Procession" - Steel-Brigadier 910 meets Cobra Commander! OOC Note Although Trucial Abysmia on the MUX is loosely based on the real emirate of Ras al-Khaimah, it has been VASTLY fictionalized for the MUX, and the information on this page should be considered fictional parody and is in no way intended to malign the actual Ras al-Khaimah or its people. Players General Alawi is currently played by Spikewitwicky. References * Emirate prince ousted in women's rights row * Shiekh Saud biography * Ruling Family of Ras Al-Khaimah: Al Qasimi dynasty * UAE: Sheikh Saud bin Saqr Al Qasimi - New Ruler Appointed for Ras AlKhaimah Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:TP-only characters Category:Trucial Abysmia Category:Male Characters Category:Politicians